


Spectacular

by soldiergame



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, all four pairs of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergame/pseuds/soldiergame
Summary: The tale of a steamy romance between a man and his (four pairs of) glasses.





	

Keito first meets them during his second year, on a trip to the mall to pick up some supplies for the new student council. The war against the oddballs is over. _‘But can you really call it a war?’_ his traitorous mind whispers, _‘When it was more like a one-sided massacre?’_

A part of him still wallows in guilt - knowing that he has betrayed people who had once considered him their friend, knowing that he can no longer return to the past, knowing that maybe, just maybe, if he had tried a little harder, Eichi would not have strayed so far from his intended plot.

But it is over now, and all he can do is move forward, continue weaving his story, bearing the burden of numerous executions and betrayals while managing the student council in Eichi’s place. He cannot turn back, he tells himself. He has a different part to play now, in order to ensure that the new system implemented in the school was successful.

Actors and actresses often ‘create their characters’ by dressing in the way said character would dress, thus enabling them to get accustomed to their new role easily. Keito is no different, having been given the parts of Vice-President and the leader of Akatsuki. So, when he sees the sleek, metallic frames sitting in the store window, polished lenses gleaming tantalisingly in the bright light, he steps into the store without a moment of hesitation. 

(In a way, he supposes, having these would help him adjust to his new roles too.) 

“I…” he begins, before pausing, breath catching in his throat as he struggles to find the words to express himself. The shop assistant stares at him expectantly, her impatient gaze causing him to clear his throat awkwardly. 

“I would like to purchase a pair of spectacles,” he says at last, pointing towards the frames he had seen on display. 

One pair of glasses would not be enough, he thinks. After all, almost anything could happen in Yumenosaki, if Wataru’s personal hot air balloon and numerous pet doves were anything to go by. 

“… Maybe another.”  

A similar pair of glasses joins the first one, followed by another, and another, and before he knows it, Keito is walking back home with four new pairs of spectacles in tow. You can never have too many pairs of glasses, he reasons with himself, trying to ignore the comforting way his vision sharpens when he slips one on, the frame fitting him like a glove. His contact lenses are lying in their case, all but forgotten. 

 

* * *

 

Keito keeps his three spare pairs of spectacles in his locker, tucked away carefully in their cases, only to be used in dire emergencies. They are always in pristine condition, their lenses gleaming ever so dutifully. 

A finger trails down the worn metal frame, tracing the small dents and chipped paint, caused by wear and tear. No matter how carefully he had taken care of them, polishing them meticulously by his bedside before he turned in, they had gotten damaged. He sighs, placing the frame down carefully, and proceeds to inspect the next one. His touches are gentle, as if he is holding a precious ornament, and he hums contentedly when he is satisfied that they have not been harmed.  

He glances around, checking to make sure that no one is in the vicinity of the room, before placing all four pairs of glasses onto his pillow and climbing into bed next to them. 

His sharp gaze softens as he stares lovingly into the four pairs of lenses, a fond sigh escaping his lips as he caresses their sturdy frames. He closes his eyes as he leans closer, breath ghosting over the thick glass, arms carefully gathering the frames into a gentle embrace before losing himself in four pairs of heated (well, as heated as a pair of glasses could look) gazes.   

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day folks, I hope you'll find someone who looks at you like Keito looks at his (four pairs of) glasses
> 
> there is no explanation for this, I'm sorry
> 
> thank you [gold](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eggfish) for making this meme and enabling me 


End file.
